Palutena's Kid Reborn
by Alexa Moon
Summary: One day a four year old is abandoned by her mother in a village called Farego. Twelve years have passed since then, and while on the outskirts, Silvounous meets a boy who falls from the sky. A boy that changes her life forever.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Winds rushed at the woman as she descended to earth, her sleeping daughter in her arms. The skies fading to darker shades, she landed upon the outskirts of a small village known as Farego. The woman of angelic decent, placed her spirited child down on the doorstep of a poor seamstress named Midna. When the child awoke she sat there lone in the cold, her silver hair billowing behind her, as she waited for her mother to return to the unknown place she was meant to stay in. But the mother never came back for her compassionate young ling.

"Mommie look!" cried a young spiky haired brunette. The small male fluttered his pristine white wings. He pointed to a small flower that had sapphire petals. Of course it was blue. The boy loved the color. He was absolutely fascinated with anything that was of the gentle color. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It is darling. It is very pretty."

"Hey! Bro! Look at this flower!" cried a boy identical to the first. He pointed to a flower consisting of crimson petals. This boy was slightly different from the first. He was drawn to anything that could be considered dramatic or dark. He loved the deep hue of red.

"My flower was prettier!" wailed the first.

"Was not!" argued the second

"Was to!"

"Boys, calm down, the flowers are equally pretty." declared the mother of the twins. The boys were competitive as always.

"I'd say I have to disagree with you miss." A man with dark hair and blood red eyes stalked up to the woman and her two children. "The red one is way more enchanting than the blue."

A chill made it's way up her vertebrae. The woman turned and gasped, "Suracai."

The man smiled at the mention of his kind's name. "That is correct young Icarus. Say, I'm a little famished and those children do look delectable. How about you hand them over to me and I may let you go free."

"No." The mother shoved her children behind her. Their souls would not be taken. "Boys, I want you to run away as fast as you can. Don't let this man near you. I'll try to keep him away for a while."

The twins nodded their heads, then took off sprinting. They had no clue as to what was happening but they knew that the man was bad. They could sense it. So they willingly obeyed their mother's orders to run away from the scary man.

But soon the man was nearing them. Where was mom? They somehow knew that the man had done something to her. But neither stopped to confront the man, knowing full well that he planned the same fate for them.

One of them tripped, the boy who had pointed out the crimson. His brother watched as he was tackled by the man. And then he heard the agonizing screams as the one who adored the crimson flower had his soul sucked out of him. The remaining boy watched as the man laid his brothers limp body on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The twisting, dark black road was coming to an end. Even so, the girl continued on to the grassy fields beyond. It was dawn, the sun just starting to climb over the horizon. Clouds rolled across the colorful sky.

She enjoyed the sight. The clouds flaming, the sky a wonderful array of purples and reds. The moon still visible, the stars faded but remaining present. Silvounous loved it all. It was just... Magnificent.

As she walked past a small line of tulips, the girl caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. She was made aware of a falling form. It was a boy, falling from the sky. She could make out a head of spiky brown hair, nothing else but the pale skin tone. The girl felt an urge to help him. The only way she could help him though was to catch him. But even then she might not have the capability to save the young male. She ran to the falling male, unconsciously hoping to save him.

She arrived to him but too late. He had already hit the ground. The boy lay sprawled, silent and still. She could now make out a peaceful face, full of innocence and good intentions. _He's gone. Completely gone, and he's never coming back_.

Just like her mom. The one that had disappeared while she had slept those many years ago. Just like Midna, the woman who had raised her for the two years following her mother's sudden absence. But in the end she had left too. All due to a fire that had occurred in the middle of the night, the same night Silvounous had found herself to be sleepless.

The girl fled from the boy's form, running to her safe haven. The very village her mother had abandoned her at. Farego. A place that she believed to be home. A place where she could be safe. Where the mysterious boy's death could not affect her. Or so she had thought.

Tip sat on Lady Medusa's throne, cackling at the fact he'd just sent his brother tumbling down to earth. His idiot of a brother had thought he could defeat him. How absurd. Pit had no chance of ever beating Tip. Tip as a suracai, therefore he was to be far more superior then his brother, who was an Icarus.

They had been at war forever, the Icaruses and the suracais. And soon the suracais would win. The Icaruses were going to all either be dead or captured. Tip smirked in victory. The suracais had won as soon as he sent their stupid head of army, Pit, out of the picture. Pit was now dead, or so he had thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy that had fallen twitched, many hours after the girl had left. He woke to a depressing, gray sky. The clouds threatened to spill rain upon him. There was a feeling of cold, in fact it was freezing out in the field. His whole body ached and he felt lost. None of the lush green hills seemed familiar to him. He was unable to recognize the wilting tulips or even the ominous nature of the skies surrounding him. He couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing there. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "What am I doing here?"

The boy looked around the area in which he stood. At first all he could make out was the bleak grassland then he spotted a spiraling concrete road that he believed would lead him to a city. He followed not knowing where it would take him but knowing it was his only chance of salvation. The road ended upon the smallest of villages, Farego.

Farego was a fantastic little village. It's hills were a magnificent green dotted with purple, red, and pink flora. The houses were simple huts made up of bamboo. The streets were filled with noise and people, that surrounded the markets spaced evenly about them. You could see in the distance the outline of a vast evergreen forest. To the side a mountain tipped with pristine white snow.

Somehow the boy knew he didn't belong amongst the villagers. The boy felt out of place, as if he didn't belong there, as if he belonged somewhere else. He felt awkward around the people, and the place itself seemed to scream at him, "Welcome Stranger!"

He migrated over to the other side of the village, feeling he would make an escape into the forest, hopefully to find a trail leading to the next town. Eventually he arrived to the outskirts. He continued on into the dark, damp forest. He liked the sense of the woodland better. The smell of pine needles and freshwater gave him comfort. Along with the smells were the sounds. The crunching of branches, the thud of footsteps on soil. And the texture of bark against his hands. It was perfect.

The boy had arrived into the middle of the woods when he heard a man shout, "Come back here!" The boy turned to see a man with green skin and goblin like features chasing a girl.

"Leave me alone", the girl cried at the man. She was beautiful with her silver hair that shimmered in the sunlight and her moonlight pale skin. Her legs were long and her eyes were the color of sapphire. A short flicker of familiarity was sent upon him. But the image faded to quickly for him to remember. Though a similar feeling stayed. The need to help those in need. He felt obligated then to save the enchanting silverette.

With those thoughts in mind a bow, made of an enchanting brown wood, appeared in his left hand. Next came a set of arrows that shined a brilliant blue. He didn't understand how he had conjured up the items. Then again... did he really need to comprehend it to protect the girl from harm?

When the man was within range the boy let loose with an arrow. The arrow whizzed past the giant pines and met it's target. Right into the man's right shoulder. No. There was never a need to know how the bow and arrows had appeared.

The man stopped to scream out in agony. That made the girl stop in her tracks. She whirled around to look at the man, concern and fear written in her eyes. The boy looked at him then at her and cried out "run!"

She listened to the boy and started running once more. Soon after the man followed stumbling a little as he attempted to make up for his brief rest. "Your going too pay for this Silvounous", said the man.

"What for Ganondork?" asked the girl, a playful look evident.

"For everything" answered the man not falling for her child like banter.

The boy shot another arrow this time adding a time spell to it. The arrow connected once again and this time, froze Ganondork, was that really his name?, in time.

As Silvounous came within his reach, the boy dragged her into the bushes. Immediately she started to struggle in his grip. The boy clamped a hand over her mouth just so she wouldn't scream. She was about too punch him when she looked at him. She stopped struggling and just stared. Her eyes showed recognition of the boy. _Spiky brown hair, pale skin, innocent face,_ _It's him. The boy that I saw fall from the sky._

The boy noticed the change and knew she must have thought him familiar. Now he was curious. Who was this girl and how did she know him? He was too busy studying her to notice that Ganondork had become unfrozen and had passed the two of them. He slowly let his hand drop to his side.

Silvounous broke his trance as she got up. She turned and ran back toward the village leaving him to wonder. The boy just sat there and stared after her until the sun finally set.

Peach was extremely frightened. With Pit gone, things had become a disaster. Icaruses were rushing ahead into battle with no strategy in place. Many had left the city to fight, and most didn't come back. The Icaruses had once been a strong civilization. Able to hold their own against the dark beings known as suracais.

But then Pit had disappeared and they had no one to lead the troops. Her fellow Icaruses were being killed or contained. But there was nothing she could do. She was just a lowly attendant for Lady Palutena. Peach had no battle experience. She couldn't fight. She didn't know how. And she didn't have the skills required to cast magic either. She couldn't do anything useful except to maybe fly, but every Icarus could do that.

What could she do? Peach was unable to find an answer before she too was captured by the malicious suracais.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silvounous was still running when she exited the woods. So many thoughts were rushing through her head.

The boy from the woods was the same boy that had fallen from the sky. He was the same boy that had lain crumpled on the ground. He wasn't dead, not even injured. He was alive and at full capacity. She'd now seen him awake, eyes open, no chance of him being a part of the unliving. The boy had sky blue eyes. They captivated her, as they reminded her of someone from childhood. Her mother's eyes, that's what he had.

Silvounous arrived at the bottom of a deserted hill. A hill that nobody but herself went to. She finally collapsed onto the grassy fields that she called home.

Silvounous ,too be honest was afraid to figure out who the boy was. At the same time though, she was curious. She was glad to have left him but at the same instance was regretting it.

"Why do I feel like this?" she asked herself, knowing that she didn't have an answer. "Why do I feel this way?" she asked, this time to the heavens. No answers came. Silvounous sighed and waited for the sky to turn dark.

Eventually the sky did darken revealing the millions of stars that had been hidden behind the curtain of light. The stars glimmered as she admired each and everyone of them. It took some time before Silvounous stopped looking and fell into a dream filled sleep.

He was chasing her, as she jumped across the rooftops of the villagers' huts. His red hair whipped against his green skin as he hopped after her. The line of huts ended. She was trapped.

Silvounous woke up with slight paranoia. She crawled over to a worn out, red backpack and picked out an apple from the many fruits and grains contained in it. Juice squirted out as she took a huge hunking bite out of an orange she had skinned already. Soon there was nothing left. Silvounous discarded the orange skin onto the pile of fruit remains she had made and left for the market.

She entered into the crowded, noisy streets and went in search of food. Many of the men from the markets were generous and gave her all the morsels they could spare. "Thank you", said Silvounous as she left one of their markets. They had always been willing to leave aside a meals worth for her ever since Marie had passed away. Most of the market men had found her to be a sweet child, a female not to be left to die. An orphan they could not put to sleep.

That's when she caught sight of the man she dreaded most. "Ganondorf", she whispered under her breath. At that moment he turned and caught sight of her. _Fuck. _He immediately started walking her way. Silvounous ran off feeling panicked. She caught sight of a ladder and climbed up it not even thinking twice about it. When Silvounous got up to the top, she realized she was on the roof of a hut. _Shit!_

It was just like her dream. She was jumping off rooftops only to find herself landing on top of another roof. And of course the line ended leaving Silvounous trapped. _No! No! No!_ She turned to look back on Ganondorf, who was several huts behind her. _What do I do?_ She took a quick view of her surroundings finding a convenient rope bundled up, lying to her left. _Thank god._

"Lucky me", she said as she grabbed the rope and tied it to a bent piece of bamboo. Silvounous let herself drop over the edge of the hut. Turned out the hut she was on was about three stories high, maybe four. Whoa_! Okay, I can do this. I'll get through this unscathed. I hope. _She gulped and looked down to see him, the boy from the woods. He was walking right by the hut she was on._ What is he doing here?_

He suddenly stopped and then he looked over at the hut. His gaze fixed upon Silvounous and she froze._ Those eyes... Their so pretty..._ He seemed to be getting closer and then Silvounous realized he was. He was walking toward her. She actually let a tiny smile grace her lips. Fear flashed trough his eyes and he was running. At his reaction she halted her smile. Then the rope went taunt.

Silvounous closed her eyes waiting for the crack of a bone or the fierce pain that was sure to come. But it didn't. Instead she felt something that was smooth and soft underneath her. Something full of warmth and comfort. Opening her eyes, she gazed into a pair of sky blue eyes showing relief. The boy had caught her.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy.

"I'm fine", answered Silvounous.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes." The boy slowly, carefully put her down.

"Thanks", said Silvounous.

"Don't thank me yet, you still need to get out of here", said the boy.

As if to prove his point Ganondorf peered down at the duo. Silvounous couldn't argue with him now, could she? "Who are you?" she asked.

He seemed to think on it for a while as if he were trying to remember. "Pit", he answered.

"Alright then, Pit come with me", said Silvounous as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

The boy obeyed her and followed as she weaved through the crowds and lead the way to the hill. By the time the two of them arrived it was dusk, the sun just starting to set.

Pit's hand felt comforting in Silvounous'. She felt safe for once, not worrying about Ganondorf or her own self. A comforting warmth radiated from Pit and somehow she knew Pit would protect her. Pit would keep her safe.

They sat down then, Silvounous just realizing that she still held his hand. She let go and they sat there on the hill together. Both not sure about what to do.

Finally the sun set and the stars appeared one by one. "The stars are beautiful tonight", said Pit breaking the silence. "They always are though."

"Yeah, they sure are", Silvounous agreed. "Always so nice. So nice that I sometimes wish it was always night."

Pit nodded his head in agreement. "It would be amazing if it were always night."

A few more minutes past before Pit fell asleep. Then Silvounous was left alone to do what she had done the night before. Admire the stars that were twinkling above her. After the twentieth star or so Silvounous started drifting off into sleep. There she dreamt one of the strangest dreams she had ever had.

Pit and Silvounous were sitting by the shore of a lake that was a clear, sparkling blue. Pit's smooth arms were wrapped around her, her head pressed against his

chest. He smelled slightly of a lily in June. Something about him was different. Silvounous looked up and saw it. Behind Pit were a pair of feathery, white wings, like an angels.

Silvounous woke up screaming, not knowing why, and not really caring. Pit was up instantly, searching for the sign of Silvounous' distress. When he couldn't find it he crawled over to Silvounous to comfort her.

Pit wrapped his arms around her saying, "It's okay Silvounous, it was just a dream, just a dream." Silvounous started prying his arms with her hands. Pit's arms gave way and slinked back to his sides. "You okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay, just go away", she yelled at him, not even thinking anymore.

"But..", started Pit.

"Just go!" she yelled.

Pit left and Silvounous sat there alone on her hill. Her mind started to work again and she felt terrible. Pit her new found safety was now gone. "I have to go get him back", she thought.

Silvounous ran in the direction he had gone calling his name out every once in a while. She ended up in the woods and spotted him between two pines.

"Pit", she called

"What do you want?" asked Pit turning to face her. He looked upset.

"I'm sorry Pit, I was just, scared and I feel horrible, and... and..." Silvounous started before she burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

Pit watched as Silvounous cried. "Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"Can you answer a few questions?"

Silvounous nodded her head yes. "Did you meet me before the woods?" he asked.

"I saw you fall from the sky."

"Did I fall from a plane?"

"I don't know, I didn't see anything in the sky except for you and the clouds."

"Your forgiven."

Silvounous gave Pit a bright smile, that he couldn't help but smile back at.

The two of them headed back to the hill and Silvounous grabbed the both of them an apple. Both chomped down on the apples and both got squirted with it's juice. A minute later and Pit said "Thanks Silvounous for everything."

After that there was silence besides the crunching of the apples. They both finished and tossed their apple carcasses across the field into the pile of apple cores.

Pit broke the silence asking, "How come you're not home, I bet your family is worried about you."

"Actually their not, I was... Abandoned when I was little, my mom left me on a seamstresses doorstep, I lived with the seamstress for two years."

"Why only two years?"

"There was a fire, she died, I didn't."

"What about her family?"

"Well, there was her brother, Ganondorf, but he hates me, he thinks the fire is all my fault."

"Ganondorf, the guy from the woods right, the one you called Ganondork?"

"Yep, that's him" Laughter spilled out at the nickname.

"Well that explains why he chases you around everywhere."

"So, what about your family?" asked Silvounous.

"Well um... I don't remember, I don't really remember anything except for my name, I probably have memory loss from the fall."

"Oh, your probably right."

The two of them subsided into silence. Silvounous felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted off her back. Without warning new tears started sliding down her face.

"Silvounous, no, don't cry", pleaded Pit. Tears continued to slither down her cheeks. "It'll be all right", he continued to say as he hugged her, cradling her head to his shoulder. Even with all his comforting she kept crying. Each tear brought her and Pit closer and closer. They ended up right up against each other.

After what seemed to be like days to Silvounous, she stopped crying. Pit continued to hold her, comforting her in a way nobody else could have done. Barely aware of what she was doing Silvounous snuggled her head into Pit's chest. A faint scent of lily wafted from him.

His heart rate seemed to speed up and he felt this strange feeling blossom within him. Pit instinctively pulled away from Silvounous in that instance, wanting to avoid the unknown emotion. Immediately feeling disappointed, Silvounous watched as Pit got up and ran.

Ganondorf slowly made his way around the marketplace. That girl had slipped out of his grasp again. The little murderer always got away. She couldn't just die could she. The little silver haired brat had to pay for his sister's death. She had to!

He needed to avenge Midna. Needed to see the one who had caused that fire die. Silvounous had to die for what she did to Midna.

He continued past the marketplace not sure of where exactly he was heading. All he knew was that he had to kill that evil silverette.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pit saw the hurt in Silvounous' eyes as he left her. And he felt terrible for it. He was immersed in extreme guilt. So many feelings, emotions reeled around in his mind. There was fear, dispare, pleasure, sadness, anger, and most of all, longing. He had wanted Silvounous to be in his arms. Wanted to feel her soft touch. Longing for her to come closer.

He had longed for them to be together and that longing fed his fear. The fear causing the sadness. The anger caused by his pleasure when Silvounous accepted his presence. His despair though he couldn't explain, it was just a flicker of emotion that seemed to lead back to his forgotten past. He had a small glimpse of a woman seated upon a throne, but the image soon faded from his sights.

Pit continued to run even as he reached the outskirts of Farego. Not being able to catch his breath, Pit collapsed onto the grass that lay beneath him. Reviewing his surroundings, he sat there, waiting for Silvounous to show up by his side. He didn't know why he assumed she would follow suit, it wasn't like the two actually knew each other. But he couldn't help feeling as if there was some connection between them. It took him several minutes before he was sure that Silvounous wasn't coming after him. He was stupid to have thought she would.

"What now?" Pit asked himself. _I have no clue._

As he continued on thinking, he couldn't help but think about Silvounous. His thoughts went straight to her long, silver hair and her striking blue eyes. They went to her long, pale legs and soft skin. "Stop it", he said to himself. "Forget about her." But he knew he couldn't. Just imagining her brought this fuzzy feeling. He felt this strange comfort with the girl and he didn't understand it.

His thoughts were shattered as a recognizable scream ripped through the air. "Silvounous!" cried Pit as he leaped off the ground and sprinted toward the devastating shrieks.

The scene he arrived to was better then what he pictured, but it was still not to his liking. Ganondorf stood in front of Silvounous, gun in hand, a smirk spread across his face. There was the glint of blood on Silvounous' shoulder. Anger coursed through Pit as Ganodorf announced "Next one is going through your heart."

Immediately Pit had his bow up, already ready to shoot an arrow. The arrow flew through the air digging itself into Ganondorf's side. While Ganondorf screamed both him and Silvounous turned to face Pit.

Now, of course, the gun was pointed at Pit. "And who are you?" asked Ganondorf content in fury.

"Name's Pit, now leave."

"Why should I?"

"Cause if you don't you'll have an arrow going through your heart."

"That, I say, is a pretty good reason", said Silvounous.

"You shut up", said Ganondorf as he turned to face Silvounous.

Pit shot the arrow through his back a little a ways from the position of his heart. "I said leave."

Ganondorf listened this time and left, screaming out of fright. "I didn't know you could be so scary", said Silvounous.

"I can be."

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too."

"Why did you come back?"

"Well I heard you screaming, and I couldn't help but come back and help."

"Thanks Pit."

"Welcome, now I would recommend you to find a new hideout."

"Already have one waiting, come on"

Silvounous grabbed hold of Pit's hand and headed down the hill. They strolled into the forest and continued on walking till Silvounous stumbled onto the forest floor.

"Silvounous you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"It's your shoulder, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, but I'll be alright, don't worry about it."

He clearly ignored the comments said after she had admitted the source of pain. "Hang on." Somehow he knew of his abilities from before and made a decisive mood to use them to his advantage. Pit placed his hands on her shoulder. "Heal", he whispered. When Pit removed his hands, Silvounous' shoulder was no longer bleeding.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know." It wasn't a complete lie. "Let's just get to that new hideout of yours."

"Alright."

Silvounous dragged Pit around the forest for what seemed to Pit like hours before they stopped at the bottom of a very leafy tree surrounded by it's conifer brethren.

"Time too climb."

"Wait, what?"

Too late, Silvounous was already scrambling, up it. With a sigh, Pit followed. Once he was among the branches Pit caught sight of a simple yet elegant, tree house. It's silhouette stood out against the pale green leaves.

Off to the side of the tree house was a platform made of bamboo. On top of the platform was some sort of machinery. It was white and had a handhold and foothold for the right and left side.

"What is that?" asked Pit, pointing at the contraption.

"That is an air rider", answered Silvounous.

"What does it do?"

Silvounous smiled and said "I'll show you". She grabbed onto the hand holds, and Pit wrapped his arms around her waist. There was a lurch and the air rider lifted off the ground.

"Hold on tight", said Silvounous as the two of them shot threw the branches into the bright blue sky. Too Pit, gliding through the sky was so natural, the wind rushing into his face. The whispers of the air as the raced on through the element. The two of them flew over the grassy planes of Farego, over the simple bamboo huts, beside the bases of the mountains.

Eventually the two landed back onto the platform next to the tree house. By then it was dark, the stars showing against the black background known as the night sky.

They rose from the air rider and walked over to the landing's edge. Both of them sat down and swung their legs over the edge. In unison they both glanced up toward the heavens.

Pit felt Silvounous start to slump. Her eyes fluttered multiple times before they finally closed shut. She was asleep. Soon after, Pit was too.

Pit woke up the next morning to find Silvounous laying right beside him, snuggled against his side. He wanted to just stay right there in that moment. There was something about Silvounous that made him feel strange. She was so pretty when she slept.

Pit got up feeling kinda dizzy. Their was a sudden lurch of pain. Then he was vomiting off the edge. To Pit there was only cold, the landing, the leaves that brushed against him as they floated down, even the ladybug that was scaling his arm seemed to be frozen to him. Sitting there silent, he heard Silvounous get up.

"Hey Pit", she said. Turning to face her Pit smiled then winced from the pain.

"Pit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", said Pit as he stood up.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure", he snapped taking a step forward. Pit was then overwhelmed with the pain and dizziness and started falling forward, not being able to stop himself. Darkness overtook Pit as he fell.

"Pit!" cried Silvounous. Then for Pit there was nothing.

A woman with blonde hair listened to the screams of her people. The suracais were invading Skyworld. They had already taken Peach and Mario. Only a few Icaruses were left. None able to fight off the enemy.

She knew she didn't have much time till one of them would imprison her. She grabbed a piece of golden parchment and wrote a small note. It would seem as a random poem, not anything special. But to those who knew Palutena, like Pit, would know it was a message in disguise.

"_For the good of our people, I hope for you to be alright Pit."_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had fallen into her arms. His brown hair tickled them as his breath teased her neck. Pit's arms felt cold, cold as ice. They were heavy too. Silvounous felt this as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Then her hands were at his forehead. Compared to everything else it was an open flame. Silvounous knew that she couldn't help Pit, but she knew someone who could. She dragged Pit from the edge to the air rider and threw herself up onto it. Flying, she headed to the shaman's place.

The shaman sat outside the rundown hut, waiting for the sick to arrive. His blind eyes followed the duo as they landed onto the rich soil of his yard. Silvounous scrambled off quickly pulling Pit onto her back.

"Silvounous is that you?" the shaman asked rubbing his paw above his ancient eyes. "Who is that with you?" he added on. _For a blind man he sure does see a lot._

"Yes Lucario it's me and this kid here, his names Pit, hes a good friend of mine and he needs your help, he has a really bad fever."

"Bring him in", commanded the shaman. Silvounous scrambled in, trying her best to stay upright, fighting against Pit's weight. "Set him up in a bed." Silvounous obeyed and set him down onto a bed accordingly.

Only a minute passed before she heard the shaman say, "Oh no."

"Whats wrong with him Lucario? Is he gonna be okay? Answer me! Tell me hes going to be okay!" Silvounous was on the verge of tears.

"I wish I could Silvounous, I really do, but I can't. He has a fever, just like you said, and it's... Fatal."

"How can we help him? How do we save him? Tell me, is there any way to save him Lucario?"

"The lake may be able to cure him, but I don't think your friend will make it."

"I have to try, thanks Lucario." Silvounous once again dragged Pit onto the air rider and flew as fast as possible to Elemental Lake.

By the time her and Pit had arrived it was noon. Silvounous jumped off the rider and stripped down to her bra and panties. Along with her clothes she pulled off Pit's shirt and sandals. Soon as she was done she carried Pit off into the lake. When his whole entire body was in the water she came to a stand still and kept his head above the water.

Silvounous stood like that for about an hour before she actually took a look at him. He seemed so peaceful, so relaxed, as if he were asleep. It was too peaceful. _What if I'm too late, what if he's dead already. He can't be dead, he can't, can he?_

Scenes shifted as she was thrown back in time. _She ran with Ganon right on her tail. "Leave me alone." Then the whiz of an arrow, the boy's arrow, Ganon's cry, slowing, stopping, then running again listening too the cry of a boy, a complete stranger that she decided to trust, even though it could have led to her ultimate doom. Eventually being pulled into the greenery of a bush, trying to punch whoever was holding her captive, and turning too meet the eyes of a boy, round and sky blue._

Suddenly as if on fast forward she was on top of the huts, jumping from roof to roof, hoping to escape the man that continued to hunt her. _Coming to the end of the line, sliding down the rope, looking down to recognize the boy from before who stood below her. Feeling the rope go taught and falling only to find herself in his arms safe and sound_. _Experiencing what it would mean to have someone care for her since ten years before._

Fast forwarding again she was in the field with Ganondorf, having a gun pointed at her, a bullet already shot, her shoulder bleeding. _Standing there she was unable to defend herself, and watched the flash of Pit's arrow as it lodged itself into Ganondorf's side._

Now it was the tree house, she was just waking up, finding Pit perched on the landing's edge. _She watched as he turned around to face her, looking pale, fragile, in pain. Refusing that something was wrong and then she saw him as he fell, and all she could do was grasp him, and try to help him._

Silvounous was now returning to the present, staring down at Pit's peaceful features. _He's saved me several times, so why can't I save him?_ Tears started to brim her eyes. "Pit wake up!" she cried. "Please, just wake up! Please Pit... Wake up!" Silvounous burst into tears then. _He's gone. Gone. No!_

Her voice trembled as she said "Pit, please, wake up."

There was a moan and then in a soft, feathery voice, "Silvounous." Then Pit's eyes fluttered open revealing his wonderful sky blue eyes.

Mario shuddered at the cold air. Where was everyone? They couldn't all be gone. Could they? He didn't know if it was possible, as he walked into Skyworld. Then he noticed the Suracais roaming around his home. Those bastards. Naturally he decided to kick their asses.

Mario made an attempt to tackle one of the dark beings. And he succeeded, only for him to later be held by a smirking menace. "Now, now, no need to be so unbecoming to us. After all we are your guests. And as our host you should treat us with kindness."

"Fuck you Suracai. I'll never treat you with anything but distaste."

The Suracai dragged the unwilling Icarus down to the Underworld where most of the others were held.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Pit!" cried Silvounous, as she hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"You had a horrible fever, and you kinda blacked out. I brought you here, to Elemental Lake, so you would get better. You had me scared, terrified, I thought you were out for good. Please, don't do that again, okay?"

"I'll try not too, can't make any promises though." Silvounous hugged Pit even tighter, smothering him. Pit held onto her, playing with her hair every once in a while.

Something felt different, not a bad difference, he felt something that, to his senses, was good. Then he realized the difference. Skin to skin contact.

A blush rose up lighting his cheeks a soft pink. Silvounous was wearing nothing but a simple, black bra and pantie. And Pit himself was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts with lightning bolts on the sides.

At that moment Silvounous let go and took a few steps back.

Pit thought he should look away but at the same time he didn't want too. He craved the sight of her delicate curves and her moonlit skin. He wanted her more than ever. He felt a need for her. Pit was tempted then to strip her down the rest of the way, and lay upon the grassy shore with Silvounous, only to then make love to her. _God. I'm such a pervert, thinking like this. How could I? We barely know each other! _But the temptation still stood.

Instead he looked down at his feet, ignoring the feelings he was experiencing. _Don't look up. If you do Pit you'll lose your sanity. Your control will be erased and then you'll find yourself fucking her senseless. Fuck! What the hell am I thinking?!_

"Pit is something wrong?" asked Silvounous.

"Nothings wrong", he answered his cheeks growing deeper in color. Soon there was a series of splashes and thuds as Silvounous made her way back to shore. Pit followed slowly, trying his best to not bump into her, afraid that if he did, he would lose it.

When the duo arrived to the shore it was dusk, the stars just starting to peer out. "Here", said Silvounous as she handed something to him. He looked up too see Silvounous fully clothed, and grabbed what she was handing him. It was his sandals and tee.

"Thanks", he said as he got dressed.

"Welcome."

Soon after Pit lay on the shore fully clothed. Silvounous lay next to him staring intently at the heavens. "Have you ever felt like there's something up there, something nobody has found?" Silvounous asked.  
>"I, guess I have felt that before. Sometimes I feel like I belong up there, in the sky."<p>

"Well, you did fall from the sky, maybe you do belong there. And, sometimes, I feel the same way, like I belong up there, instead of down here." Silvounous then sat up and looked out over the lake. "It's so enchanting, the lake."

"Just like you", whispered Pit. He immediately felt stupid for saying it and looked toward Silvounous. She didn't seem to have noticed. Then they sat there silent till dusk turned to night.

Silvounous shivered in the pale glow of the moonlight. "You cold?" Pit asked.

"Sort of", answered Silvounous who continued to shiver.

"Maybe we should get back to the tree house. It'll be warmer there."

"No, I want to stay here at the lake."

"Silvounous, come on."

"Please Pit."

"But your freezing cold."

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Please Pit, I want to stay here." She gave Pit puppy dog eyes at that time.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Silvounous smiled, happy that she had won. As the night drew on, Silvounous scooted closer and closer to Pit, eventually ending in his arms where she fell asleep. Having her in her arms made Pit realize something. _The reason I want her so much, the reason for why I care for her as if I know her, It is all because I love her. I love Silvounous. Even if I barely know her, I feel as if we have a bond that could last forever. She's the one, my soul mate._

"_Damn that little brat! She found herself a little accomplice. That boy is seriously messed up. He looked like a fallen angel. But no... He's a demon. Pure evil. _

_But... the look he gave me... It was full of heartbreak... As if I were stealing away his favorite toy or something... Fuck... That kid is messed up if he likes that girl... No... He isn't messed up for liking her... No one can fight destiny... And maybe his is to fall for that Silver haired bitch... It doesn't matter though... She's going to die in the end..._

_But yet... I can't take her away from him... Not if it means breaking his heart like Silvounous did mine when she killed Midna..._

_But... I have to avenge Midna. I have to kill Silvounous to get vengeance._

_But... The boy loves her. It's obvious he does._

_And... I can't bring myself to ruin his life, like Silvounous did mine. I can't take away the thing he loves the most._

_I'm sorry Midna... I can't get your vengeance._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She was completely alone. There was nobody around, nothing but the trees and the gusts of wind to keep her company. He had abandoned her leaving her too ponder why. A gust of wind swiped at Silvounous' silver hair.

"Pit!" she cried hoping her voice would be heard over the roaring winds. "Pit where are you?! Pit!"

Silvounous woke at dawn. She lay on top of Pit, a sweet scent of lily drifted from him.

She started to rise then froze. His eyes fluttered open, his sky blue eyes catching sight of her.

They stared into each others eyes, neither of them wanting to break the gaze. Pit sat up and their breaths mingled together. Silvounous' head started to feel light and her heart seemed too flutter a hundred times faster.

They leaned forward, lips parting, they touched and they were spirited away to heaven. Pit's arms wrapped around Silvounous' waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love him", she thought. "I'm in love with Pit."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Electricity shot through Pit as they kissed. _I could do this forever._ Then there were memories. Memories of times before he had met Silvounous. A woman with blonde hair and similar eyes to his own. Palutena. His family being under attack by the dark beings. The suracais. After receiving this memory bomb, he could not help but to start struggling in Silvounous' grip. When she let go, he got up and ran.

Nobody came after him as he sprinted through all the pines. He ran till he came to the edge of a cliff. It was as far as he could go, without his wings.

Day came to night at the cliff. Pit tried his best to fall asleep but couldn't. His thoughts wandered over to Silvounous. He loved her but according to the leader of his kind, he couldn't. Pit was an Icarus, a being that had wings and whose habitat was the clouds up in the sky. And Silvounous, she was human, a being who lived on the earth's crust amongst the animals and plants.

He continued too think through the night. A long while later it was morning again. Pit was still awake, still thinking. It took a while before he actually got up. And when he did it was too turn to the edge of the cliff and jump. He had made his decision. He would return home to help fight off the remaining suracais. In the distance he caught a scream, Silvounous' scream. "Pit!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She had just arrived onto one of the many cliffs when she saw Pit jump. "Pit!" She watched as he fell toward the ominous sea. _No! This can't be real! He can't be doing this. No._

There was a sudden burst of pure, white feathers around him. As the feathers disappeared, Silvounous caught sight of angel wings, Pit's wings. _What the? Angel wings? Wait a minute... That dream..._

Silvounous gasped out of shock as Pit looked up at her with the eyes she had come to love. Then there was a crack. Silvounous realized too late that it came from underneath her.

Silvounous grasped the cliffs newly made edge with both hands. _Well isn't this just great I happen to find myself in danger again... _Winds roared at her and one hand lost it's grip. The sea below seemed to beckon to her, pleading her to dive down into them, as she held on for her life. Another gust attacked her, causing her to let go of the edge. _Goodbye cruel world._

The harsh, salty wind blew her hair into her face as she plummeted too her death. But, instead of feeling the sharp chill of the waves below, she felt the comfortable warmth of a person. There was a sweet scent of lily and the flapping of wings. Pit. He had rescued her once again._ What is with him always saving me?_

Then she was a top the cliff staring at a winged Pit. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep saving me? Why do you even bother with me?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Pit. I thought I knew you, but now I'm not so sure."

"Silvounous, I'm sorry."

Silvounous ignored him and trudged on. "I thought that we were together!" she yelled. "I thought we were friends, more than friends!" Then she was crying, tears trekking down her flawless face. _Great just great. I'm in love with someone not human... Figures that I get such horrid luck._

Pit's eyes filled with pain and misery. "We are. That's why I need to leave. I love you but... I'm an Icarus and you're human. I wasn't supposed to meet you in the first place."

"So you're an Icarus, and your not supposed to be here on earth."

Pit nodded. "Yes."

"Then why are you here? Why did you lead me on like that? Why did you act as if you were human?"

"I was in a fight with some suracais, and I couldn't remember anything when I met you. And, somehow, you triggered my memories."

"So you used me to get your memories back?!"

"No Silvounous, I never used you, I never would have."

Silvounous knew Pit was telling the truth. "Why are Icarus supposed to not be on earth?"

"We're allowed on earth, we're just not supposed to fall in love with humans, Palutena said that Icarus and humans do not mix, she's the leader of the Icarus."

"But your not in love with a human, are you?"

Pit gave her a look that told her otherwise.

"Your in love with a human."

Pit nodded. "Yes."

Silvounous stood stunned. _I love him. And he loves me... But... He can't stay. He's different from me. He's an Icarus, and me... I'm human. We're from two different worlds. And what if he ends up dying cause of me too... _She felt even worse knowing that information. "Your in love with me", she said out loud.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I do", Pit said. "But I have to leave, I need to get back to Skyworld, I belong there, not here."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Go", said Silvounous. "Just go."

Pit nodded then he was in the air, soaring towards the clouds. The last wisp of Silvounous' silver hair disappeared into the green veil of forest. "Goodbye Silvounous", Pit whispered into the wind.

"Goodbye Pit", came the reply a minute later, in Silvounous' soft voice. "I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I."

Then there was complete silence, the only sounds penetrating it was the whip of the wind and the flapping of wings. Time rushed by, soon it was no longer day but night. His wings grew tired and weighted as he trudged on through the clouds.

He grew weak and weary as he soared about the clouds. Finally, he collapsed onto a cumulus where he instantly fell asleep, entering his own little world where he could be with Silvounous. Where he could love her and be with her.

The next morning was bright and a perfect day for flying. The sun shone bright and there were less obstacles to pass by. Pit reached Skyworld a couple hours later only to have himself find the place completely abandoned.

Skyworld was a colorful, lively place, where Icaruses wandered freely, with no worries near by. Currently, it was dull, bleak, and lifeless, with nobody in sight. It was obvious to him immediately that something was wrong. That or their was some grand meeting. Or maybe it was possible that Palutena, the leader of Skyworld, had sent all the Icaruses out to search for him.

"Where is everybody?" Pit asked himself as he wandered the streets. He searched for a sign, something that would tell him where the rest of the citizens were.

He strolled on finding himself at Palutena's castle. His home since his parents had become suracais along with his twin, Tip. Pit entered the castle hoping to find an explanation for everybody's disappearances. It was empty as well. Marble walls encased him as he searched among the light colored furniture. Slowly climbing the stairs, he looked about, only to find nothing in particular in every direction he looked. There was no sign of something having gone awry.

Once at the top he started to peer into the rooms. Everything was the same besides the fact that there inhabitants were gone. "Where is everyone? Why are they all gone?" Then it came to him. "Suracais." It had to be. All the citizens of Skyworld must have been captured by those villainous creatures. There was no other explanation for everyone's absence.

He entered Palutena's room, searched it, and found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Pit had a sudden surge of anger and threw one of the plush bubblegum colored pillows against the wall.

Out of the corner of his eye, Pit caught a glint of gold. It was a note, written by Palutena's hands. "Look in a village by sea, near a dark road and bunches of trees. Here you will find eyes a blazing blue, the key to our future, who knew? Pale as the moon she will be, silver hair is blown when it's windy."

Pit's pulse quickened as he reread the note. Farego, it was near the sea, and he had walked down a dark road to get there, there had been nothing else as he had strolled along it. Silvounous, she had blue eyes, pale skin, and silver hair. "The key to our future. What does

Palutena mean?" He stood there, unsure of what to do. "Silvounous." But did this note really have anything to do with the silver haired beauty, or was this just him trying to find an excuse to go back to her?

She hoped that someone had found her note. Palutena would be devastated if Silvounous wasn't found before a Suracai got a hold of the girl. Her daughter had to be safe. Had to be. If she wasn't... Than all of them were to be eliminated. The suracais would steal all their souls, and then there would be no Icaruses left. The Suracais would win if that happened. Then the whole world would face chaos.

Maybe Pit had found it? Palutena had to believe it. He was the only hope now. He was the only Icarus she knew of that was not held within the confinements that were the Underworld cells.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All alone in the woods was Silvounous. Pit had left for Skyworld, his world. Her heart was shattered and could never be fixed. She loved him and he loved her too, but there was no chance for them. They couldn't be like that. His kind forbid it.

There was a harsh snap too her left. "Who's there?" she asked turning toward the sound.

A menacing laugh came from within the trees. "Show yourself!" she cried.

"No need to be frightened Silver."

"My name is Silvounous, not silver."

"Sorry about the mess up, anyway, I'm Tip." Seconds later a boy stepped out from the shadows of the pines.

The boy, Tip, looked very similar to Pit. Instead of light brown hair, he had dark brown. His eyes were a muddy brown. And his skin was a deep tan. The wings were black.

She didn't know what it was about Tip, but she felt that he was a bad person. He had the essence of evil. Sensing that she ran.

As she rushed pass the trees, she heard the thumping of feet behind her. _Great he's chasing me. Hah, it's like Ganon all over again except this time I don't have Pit to save me. I'm on my own this time._

She was coming up to a cliff. Tip had her caught. She had a decision. Either let Tip catch her or fall to her icy death. Both options were unappealing to her._ What should I do? Do I take my chances and walk away with that menace or do I jump into the ocean to most likely die. _

That's when she heard him. "Silvounous!" yelled a familiar voice. Pit. He had come back.

"Pit!" she cried passing through the barrier of branches. She made a split second decision. "Stay there!"

Confusion crossed Pit's face. "What?! Why?!"

Silvounous didn't have time to explain. "Catch me!" Then she jumped, Pit caught her with ease. Tip appeared out of the branches. "Fly!" cried Silvounous. "Now!" Silvounous wanted to be faraway from Tip. As faraway as possible. Pit obeyed and flew.

Soon Tip was out of sight and she let out a sigh of relief. She was completely safe, for the moment.

"Pit why are you here?" she asked.

"Later Silvounous, I'll explain later."

"Alright."

After what seemed like centuries of flying, Silvounous fell asleep. When she awoke, she found herself in a bed underneath an ocean of blankets. Silvounous clambered out to find Pit asleep on the floor. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable. Just like the first time she had seen him. That day he had appeared as a fallen angel, a spiky brunette who she never could have guessed would become her knight in shining armor.

Looking around the room she spotted nothing in ordinary. The room looked just like any room on earth. Then she spotted something gold. A note. The same note Pit had found the day before. "Look in a village by sea, near a dark road and bunches of trees. Here you will find eyes a blazing blue, the key to our future, who knew? Pale as the moon she will be, silver hair is blown when it's windy."

As she read this Pit got up and grasped her shoulder. Silvounous understood the note immediately. It was obvious what conclusion someone would have drawn from this, especially if it were a certain angelic male who had read it. The village it talked about was Farego. And the key, it was her.

"Why did you come?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"It's not like you think. Well not fully anyway. I wanted to... I knew you were in danger, there wouldn't have been a note otherwise."

"Who am I in danger from?"

"Not who but what, the suracais are what your in danger from."

"Suracais? You talked about them before, What exactly are suracais?"

"You saw Tip, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, why?."

"Because he is one of them. Suracais are creatures without a soul. And they take away people's souls."

"How do they do that?"

"They uh... Suck it out... Like the stories they tell about the vampires sucking people's blood."

"Who wrote this note?"

"Palutena wrote it, or at least it's in her handwriting"

"Palutena?"

"Leader of the Icarus."

"Oh." Silvounous felt, for some reason, stupid for not knowing that. The name sounded familiar, then she remembered that he had told her before.

"What is Palutena like?"

"She's nice, she took me in when my parents were turned into suracais, she tried to save my brother but was too late."

"That was Tip, right? He's your brother."

"Yep, my twin."

"So your brothers an evil soul stealing monster."

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry Pit." Silvounous wrapped herself around Pit, wanting to comfort him in some way.

Pit wanted so much to let her hug him like that for the rest of his life but then he remembered their difference in species. "Let go!" he cried, grasping her arms, trying his best to pry her off. When he was free, he zoomed out of the room, leaving Silvounous alone once again.

Dang It! His stupid, runt of a brother was still alive. Not only that, but he'd gotten away with Tip's prize. The silver haired girl, Palutena's kid. Silver. Silvounous. Whatever!

Tip let out a roar as he kicked the shit out of a luxurious red couch. "That fucking little bug of an Icarus. Why can't he just die already?" He grabbed a random item off the table and threw it at the ground with rage. The item shattered against the cold cement. Now if only he could make Pit shatter like that.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He felt bad about leaving Silvounous alone again, but he couldn't stand any of it. The love he felt for her kept shoving him at her. But he wasn't supposed to love her. Pit was an Icarus, Silvounous wasn't. He belonged in Skyworld, she didn't. Why did things have to be so freaking complicated? He should have just left her alone on earth.

"Then why did you bring her here?" he asked himself. That was easy. "Because that is what Palutena told me to do", he answered. Then a thought struck him. "She told me to bring Silvounous to Skyworld, she told me to bring a human to Skyworld. But why?"

Then he remembered that night on the shore of the lake._ "And, sometimes, I feel the same way, like I belong up there, instead of down here."_

What if he were wrong? What if she wasn't human? What if Silvounous was an Icarus? Pit liked the thought of that. Then they could be together. They could love each other without fear of doing the forbidden. _That would be nice... If she were an Icarus then there would be no problem. We could do everything together with no worries about my people discovering us cause we would not have to hide our relationship. But there is no relationship, is there?_

Pit's thoughts shattered as Silvounous' scream ripped through the still air. Soon he was sprinting back to his room where he had left Silvounous, alone and unprotected.

He entered the room to find Silvounous grasped by the waist. "Let her go Tip."

"Now why would I do that?"

Pit swung out a fist putting all of his frustration behind the punch. He missed and was soon flung across the room by Tip. He hit the wall hard and the breath was knocked out of him.

"Pit!" Silvounous cried.

Tip grasped Silvounous by the waist once again as he said "You fail miserably at this brother. This girl is mine now."

"Let her go", Pit said weakly, wincing as he stood up.

"I will, when we arrive to the underworld. Bye brother."

"No!"

Too late, they were gone.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The underworld wasn't like earth had made it out to be. It wasn't a fiery field with demons prancing around. It was basically a cave with stone buildings built within. Torches hung on all sides of the buildings lighting the way around them.

Tip brought Silvounous to some sort of prison facility and tossed her into one of the many cells. This cell happened to be positioned at the far end of the hall. In the cell were people with white wings similar to Pit's. They were Icaruses, Pit's kind.

One of the Icaruses seemed familiar to Silvounous. The Icarus was a woman with long, platinum blond hair. Her eyes were blue, a close match to Pit's sky blue eyes. And the woman's skin was a similar shade to Silvounous', just a shade darker.

_I know her. I'm sure of it. I've seen her before. But when?_ That's when she recognized the woman. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Mom?"

There was muttering about the Icarus. "Who is that girl? Mom? Who's she talking too?"

"Hello Silvounous", greeted the woman Silvounous thought was her mom. "It's been some time, I haven't seen you since you were four."

"Jee, I wonder why that is? Maybe it's cause you abandoned me!" Silvounous yelled.

"I couldn't keep you Silvounous, it wasn't safe for you. The suracais would have taken you."

"So you are my mom."

"Yes Silvounous."

"You have a daughter?" one of the Icarus asked. "You never told us you had a daughter Palutena."

"Silvounous meet Mario and the rest of the Icarus" said Silvounous' mother as she turned toward the Icarus that had questioned her.

"We're doomed", announced Mario.

"Not yet Helio", said Palutena. "Pit's still out there."

"Face it Palutena, that boy is as good as dead, the suracais probably killed him. Besides, even if he's alive, there's no chance he'll come here to save us."

Silvounous felt a surge of anger at Mario. How could he say something like that about Pit? Pit had never abandoned her, so he certainly would not abandon his own people. And Pit being dead... It was unthinkable.

"Your wrong", said Silvounous. Then all of the Icarus stared at her. "Pit's alive, and he's coming to free all of us." They all stared at her questioningly. Needing to explain herself she told them the truth. "I met him, before the suracais kidnapped me." She then told the story of how she'd been wandering around the outskirts of her village only to find an angelic looking boy who had fallen out of the sky. She talked of the countless times when Pit had saved her life, the time in the woods, out at the marketplace, even the time at the cliff when she'd gone searching for him.

After that there was silence. All of the Icarus gave Silvounous looks throughout the whole day. _Guess that is what happens when your mom is the leader of all the Icaruses. You have people constantly stare at you, because your mom is well known and therefore you are too._

Eventually she lay on the filthy floor of the cell fast asleep. When she woke, everyone else was asleep. There was the rattle of keys. Silvounous got up and strolled over to the door. Peeking through the bars she caught sight of Pit unlocking the door of the cell next to her.

Then there was the creak of one of the doors at the end of the hallway. Pit flew up too the rafters as a suracai stepped into the hall. It was Tip.

Palutena felt slightly happy when she'd seen her only daughter walk into the cell. But then she remembered that they were in the cell and that they would probably all have their souls taken from them.

But she couldn't describe the feeling when she heard news of Pit from Silvounous. And the way she had talked about him. It was as if her lovely daughter was adored by Pit. And it sounded as if she adored him as well. Palutena couldn't fathom how well things had went. Pit and Silvounous... It was perfect. Just the way things were fated to be. Palutena couldn't have chosen any person more worthy of her mysterious daughter than Pit, the young warrior she had practically raised for his entire life.

She could imagine it all. The wedding, the inhabitants of Skyworld all located within her castle. Roses spread upon the aisle and a beautiful wedding cake set upon a table, standing dramatically over the heads of their guests. Her dear Silvounous standing at the altar, dressed in a traditional white dress with an average sized train. Next to her would be Pit, whom would stare at her lovingly, and would gently tug her daughter into the kiss that would bind them together for eternity.

She could imagine the grandchildren. A girl with her fathers brunette spikes but her mothers eyes. A boy with white wings and pale skin.

Palutena could not ask for any better. She somehow knew that she would always think of Pit as her son. Now knowing that Silvounous and him were well acquainted she could only see the boy as her future son in law.

She could sense their connection and all she could say was that she approved.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Holding his breath Pit watched as Tip opened the one remaining cell. Another suracai appeared, some sort of creature that looked like a giant blue duck in robes. They dragged out two people. Silvounous and Palutena. The suracais set off down the hall and Pit followed.

Few minutes later and they arrived at their destination. Some sort of chamber. It's walls were dark and covered with all sorts of plant life. It's ceiling was cracked and it's floor dusty.

Tip handed the duck a dagger which he placed at Palutena's throat. "Now Silver if you want your mother to live then you'll obey my every command, got that."

"Yes Tip."

"Good than how bout we start with a kiss." Rage filled every pore as Pit listened. _Hell no! You stay far away from my Silvounous! Don't you dare touch her!_ Pit had to fight the side of himself that had claimed Silvounous, in order not to jump in and put everyone in danger. Silvounous leaned toward his cheek. "Oh no Silver, lips not cheek." Pit imagined himself ripping Tip's head off and kicking it around like a soccer ball. That was a better image.

Silvounous kissed him briefly, obviously not enjoying it. "Good girl. Now, take your shirt off." _You asshole! You touch her you die! _Once again Pit had to get himself under control. Silvounous took it off accordingly as Pit imagined Tip burning to death on a stake.

Tip took a step forward and placed a finger right over Silvounous' heart. "Right here should do." _Fuck! He's planning to eat her soul!_

"No! Don't you dare you monster!" cried Palutena. Tip ignored her and leaned in toward her heart, opening his mouth as he did so.

_No. He can't do this. He can't take away her soul. She can't become a suracai. She can't._ He couldn't wait any longer lest he wanted Silvounous to become his enemy. With these thoughts he tackled Tip.

"Pit!" cried Palutena and Silvounous in unison.

He ignored them and threw a punch at Tip, who he had pinned down. There was a snap and Pit knew he had broken Tip's nose.

Tip somehow gained the strength to throw Pit off cause next thing Pit knew he was in the air. He soon regained control of himself and he soared straight at Tip. Tip caught Pit and threw him back at the wall. He hit the wall hard.

"Palutena!" cried Silvounous. Pit looked over and saw that the duck thing had sliced Palutena's neck. Hatred filled Silvounous' eyes and then the knife was out of the suracai's hands and in hers. Fear flashed in the monsters eyes. Silvounous stabbed him and he went down.

Then Silvounous was sprinting at Tip with the knife pointed at him. She lashed out at Tip only to have him dodge the attack and send her flying.

"Silvounous!" cried Pit. There was no answer from her. Soon Pit was tackling Tip again. Tip sent Pit against the wall Silvounous was slumped by. His hand ended on the knife. Pit grasped the knife and stood back up. Clutching the knife he watched as Tip ran to tackle him.

When he came within range Pit stabbed him. Tip screamed and then he disappeared.

Kneeling down Pit grabbed Silvounous by the shoulders and shook her once. "Silvounous. Silvounous wake up. Silvounous please." He shook her a second time.

What if she was dead? But she wasn't, was she? His insides crumbled and a tear slithered down his cheek. Pit had never cried before, not even when he had lost his whole family too the suracais. But now... Now he was crying for Silvounous.

"Silvounous! Silvounous please! Please wake up!" There was a twitch and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Pit?"

"Silvounous." Then he was cradling her in his arms.

Silvounous looked up into Pit's eyes with a pained look. "You're crying."

"I thought I had lost you."

"Oh."

He wanted to kiss her right then. But he wouldn't. Not after they had just gone through hell. Hah. They still were in hell.

"Are you alright Pit?" He smiled at that.

"Fine, now that I know you are alive."

"Palutena, mom, is she alright?"

"I'm not sure." Pit checked his leader's pulse, it was gone. She was gone. Palutena had lost to much blood. "I'm sorry, Silvounous. But... She's gone." Pit felt a slight sting. Palutena had been like his mother.

Silvounous sat on the hard stone, silent, wondering what she should feel. She felt some sadness, but not as much as she herself would have expected herself to feel after someone related to her had died. Then again, she hadn't really known her mother. After all the woman had left her at a young age.

"I'll uh... go free the other's then I will take you home alright?" Silvounous just nodded her head in response.

Soon the Icarus were all freed and were flying home too Skyworld. "Will you stay with me on earth?"

"On earth?"

"You mean you're not taking me back to earth?"

"No. I'm taking you back home. To Skyworld."

"What?! Why?"

"Cause that's where we belong silly?"

"Oh."

Very gently, Pit kissed Silvounous. She didn't fight him. When their lips parted she said, "I thought you weren't supposed to love a human."

"But your not human so there's no problem." Another gentle kiss was shared between them. "I love you so much Silvounous."

"I love you just as much Pit." He smiled at that.

Silvounous smiled and said, "Just promise me you won't leave."

Pit smiled back at her and said, "Together forever."

To Be Continued...


End file.
